East Faerûn
East Faerûn bordered the eastern expanses of the Sea of Fallen Stars. Here the sea formed a long arm that traveled to the east before turning south to become the Alamber Sea. The northern nations of this mysterious area were termed the Unapproachable East and the southern nations the Old Empires in campaign setting publications. Many of these nations allowed slavery, and depended on slaves for much of their economy. Regions Aglarond This nation lay on a long peninsula that jutted westward into the Sea of Fallen Stars. Its landward border joined it to Thay, a powerful enemy that Aglarond constantly opposed. Much of the peninsula was occupied by the Yuirwood, a forest home to half-elves and old ruins. Along the eastern border was the Umber Marshes. The capital city was Veltalar, home of a powerful sorceress known as the Simbul. Altumbel A small, isolated kingdom on the western end of the peninsula it shared with Aglarond. Chessenta A war-torn region of cities leagued against each other in a group of alliances, this area was a nation in name only. It was located along the southern coast of the inland sea, between Chondath to the west and their former rulers in the old empire of Unther. The major geographic features were the Akanmere lake in the west and the wide Chessenta bay along the coast. The nominal capital was the port city of Cimbar. Chondalwood This was a long, forested region to the south of Chondath and Chessenta. It was a wild region, home to elves, sylvan creatures, strange walking plants, and savage druids. It lay just to the north of the vast region of the Shaar, being separated by the Firestrap mountains. Mulhorand An ancient land and empire that lay at the eastern extreme of the inland sea far to the east toward the Hordelands. In times past this nation was ruled directly by their deities. To the east were the Plains of Purple Dust and Murghôm. The capital was the ancient port city of Skuld. Murghôm This was an inland nation of farmers and horsemen who dwelt about the Brightstar Lake. They were located to the east of Mulhorand, and gained partial independence from their old rulers in that land. It was separated from the vast Hordelands to the north and east by the Great Wild Wood. Thay This eastern nation was most noted for the evil, Red Wizards who ruled the land, and their extensive use of slavery. Much of the land sat atop a large plateau, with a second plateau and the volcanic Thaymount mountains atop that. The southern border joined the Alamber Sea, an eastern arm of the Sea of Fallen Stars, as well as Mulhorand. To the north was Rashemen, and to the west Thesk and Aglarond. It was separated from the hordelands to the east by the Sunrise mountains. The capital city was Eltabbar. Unther Another former empire, this land lay to the west of Mulhorand, on the west bank of the Alamber Sea. The southern part of this land was recently invaded and occupied by Mulhorand, while only a small nation at the north end retained their freedom. The capital of the unoccupied portion of Unther was the port city of Messemprar. The western border of Unther was next to Chessenta. Category:Locations in Faerûn